


Written in the moon

by venomchannie



Category: AU - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Minor Character Death, Multi, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Other, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Top Jeon Jungkook, jeon jungkook doesn’t give up, jimin is bad at explaining himself, jimin past trauma, kim taehyung kitchen boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomchannie/pseuds/venomchannie
Summary: jimin is the price of notradam the next full moon will decide his fate,mating season is troubling for a prince who’s past trauma has never faded. How far will one go to keep “pure”.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 6





	Written in the moon

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa this is my first time writing I don’t know if I’m going to make it, a one shot or keep it a slow burn we will see lol. if you have any questions pls comment them love. I may add smut maybe no promises but please enjoy if you want my twt @ pls comment more chapters to come ENJOYY!!!! I’m so scared don’t be mean

The day started cold as per usual for the crown prince of notradam, everything felt alone lifeless; no more leaves on the trees, all the insects and minuscule creatures hidden away beneath the snow,gripping onto the last few gusts of warmth. 

Summer had just passed it was jimins favourite time of year he always happened to look more alive his little brother jae would say it was because he was more tanned, often comparing him to the village people it was his way of saying jimin looked less pale and unapproachable. Jimin hated when his mind ran miles like this, always reminiscing the past he would often snap out of it when his maid Clarissa walked in, he liked calling her clare although no one could ever know that,ever since his own mother the queen-omega passed he formed a uncanny relationship with her,often hushing her to his chambers to brush his hair and sing a song. 

She placed his breakfast on his bed where he lied, his raven black hair sticking to his damp forehead,although the outside was battling a freezing cold his room never succumbed to its wrath, blankets upon blankets covering his frail body. Today was going to be a good day jimin reassured himself- this one coping mechanism he had quite a few but reassuring himself always happened to do the best job, he scoffed down his dakjuk (korean chicken porridge) not afraid of concealing his true hunger in front of clare, she didn’t care about manners and eating correctly, he would often indulge in flaunting about how different she was in front of jae loving seeing his little brother get all riled up, even though jimin was a omega he was always in charge since he was a babe, he hated the idea of somebody bossing him around; hated the idea of having to be submissive he despised it often making a low grunt when a family member would tell him to sit up- he hated his whole genetic makeup if he was being honest. Everyone wanted him to be this angle pure and sweet he was like that on the outside but to his closest friends and family jimin was a cheeky know it all he guessed that’s why he loved his chambers so much his own little world, he could play chess with jae and beat him every time or practise sword fighting without the dirty looks from big headed alphas who think omegas are only good for breeding and housework, he was the crown price for the love of god the next King of Notradam the least he could know was sword fighting. Alphas made his blood boil they had this “I’m better than everyone else” aura it honestly ruined his vibe it triggered something deep in him emotions he didn’t want to resurface- he couldn’t stand it, his chambers were a NO alpha zone his own scent made up for it.

The smell was faint and barely alive his vanilla and clares roses, it made for a hypnotic lullaby like aroma often suffocating, unlike everyone else in the castle his chambers were located north he chose this specifically a few years back,it was far away from the castle doors and hard to reach it was because he didn’t want any alpha guards he was fine with beta ones they were just as strong usually his father wouldn’t let it run since he was next in line but there was no real threat he would be able to escape in time if he was ever in danger.

Jimin had a very important job to do today, he wasn’t the usual type to do work but if it meant he saw yoongi head of the nations army then it was a go-zone, him and yoongi where complicated , yoongi was twenty four moons jimins senior by two years, he was a man that carried himself very highly it was rarely jimin saw his guard down, he was a beta and came from a long family line of head generals, he was also very good looking his eyes resembled one of a cats and his lips were always in a pout:basically everything jimin wants in a man but there was some negatives for starters yoongi was always far away from home “protecting the realm” as he would say and had a controlling itch in him- I mean what did he expect he was the leading commander of the whole of notradam’s army, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t indulge here and there take him back to his chambers and let him defile him jimin couldn’t lie yoongi was quiet the catch his lips would grip and suckle at places that jimin’s fingers could not satisfy often leaving him covered in red and purple marks. 

Jimin was walking the halls alone, on his way to see yoongi he wasn’t aware of why yoongi wanted to see him but he was called from his chambers so he assumed it was urgent, something was off everything seemed more heightened he couldn’t really put a finger on it that was until he came across one of the kitchen boys taehyung, it was hard to believe but jimin wasn’t as cold as everyone thought he was, he had friends tae was one of them they had known eachother since they were kids and jimin could trust him with the world; that’s why his annoying ass stopped turned his head and dug his nose into jimin sniffing all over him “ you smell like your going into pre-heat its soooo strong chimmy, why didn’t you tell me”jimins face was burning up he couldn’t believe the audacity of his best friend, taeeeeeeee can you keep it down people love listening into our conversations remember the last time tae giggled slapping jimin across his arm “how could I forget the maids made it travel from the east wing right here to the north wing, it wasn’t my fault that you can’t keep your moans quiet”; if jimin was being frank he couldn’t even tell he was close to heat. I mean he would get exhausted really quick and was requesting large amounts of sweet pastries to be delivered to his chambers he also noted how all the betas had been avoiding him around the grounds recently, maybe it was because he was releasing his pheromones into the air without realising, or maybe it was because he was the crown prince which ever one it was it was making him really frustrated. 

He quickly regained composure realisation kicking in how the hell was he going to visit yoongi smelling so strongly of pre-heat, he had to go back to his chamber and apply some strong fragrance in hopes of covering it, he gripped onto tae and started to stroll wary of attracting attention to himself tae we need to go and fix this problem i’m meeting yoongi and I really don’t wanna greet him smelling like I wanna have pups, ummmm my dear chimmy I’m sorry to break it to you but it’s a emergency why did you think I was going in the direction of your chambers in the first place, we have to get going I was sent to get you, jimin sighed I guess if it’s only yoongi then I’ll be fineeee. 

The door to the throne room opened courtesy of tae jimin smiles not wanting yoongi to clock onto the fact that him and tae are good friends, he looks up expecting to be seeing a very cute yoongi but is instead met by the gaze of his father and 10 of his fathers closest friends and advisors. This is straight out of a nightmare jimins mind is going haywire cheeks flushed and ears hot to the touch,he is going through pre-heat and is in a room full of alphas he knew he should have questioned tae more,sick gathers on his throat itching to come out, he can’t say a word “come in son I’ve been waiting for you” his father says tae gives him a little push making him stumble,although him and his father haven’t always had the best relationship he does try and make him feel comfortable since he is a alpha constantly going the extra mile to hide his scent it didn’t work as well he was a king and kings scents are always more intense it was a pinewood smell very much like a rainy forest. He took a few steps forward removing his kkotsin making sure to pull his hanbok down while he’s at it,he’s hyper aware of his scent trying his best to not release any pheromones. “As you are aware son you are of age and need to find a mate soon, mating season has arrived and me and my council men have gathered the best warriors and noble men to fight for a chance to be your mate, you may not like the sound of this but you will have to marry an alpha. I do not understand why you hold such a stigma against them but you will marry one” jimins father’s tone is harsh his assertiveness making him tremble usually jimin wouldn’t back down, standing his ground no matter the situation he carried after his mother clare would often remind him how much him and his mother were alike pointing out the small details, like the same mole they had both on their pinky finger, jimin wasn’t aware if his father missed him mom,but what did he care him and his father were not even able to hold a actual conversation without him scolding jimin, with tears in his eyes jimin accepted, okay father I trust tour judgment in finding me a mate alpha or not may I be excused, “yes you can be excused but one more thing” jimin scoffs under his breath itching to leave the room the stares are becoming too much piercing through his body he can feel the room getting hotter he trusted his fathers advisors but there was more unmated alphas than there was mated “are you not aware that you are going into heat son you must cover the smell as tomorrow potential suitors are going to be arriving all here to please you” yes I am aware father I am sorry for this inconvenience I will leave immediately, jimin ran out as fast as he could his heart beating through his chest he couldn’t believe it if his father noticed then obviously the other alphas did too he just wanted to die, crawl away into a little ball. 

Tomorrow was going to be a hard day, he would have to sieve through a whole load of men and see if they were attractive enough for him, usually a task like this wouldn’t be so hard but not only was he going through his pre-heat he was also being forced to find a mate could life be any worse!!!


End file.
